Guilty By Design,A Maraianas Trench Story
by NeonFrogsnFreaks
Summary: : In the point of view from a 17 year old in the 11th grade, coming to a new school could be good, but it could also go terribly wrong. Josh Ramsay always lived the life of breaking rules and getting in trouble. But will he take things to far?


Summary: In the point of view from a 17 year old in the 11th grade, coming to a new school could be good, but it could also go terribly wrong. Josh Ramsay always lived the life of breaking rules and getting in trouble. But when will he take things to far? And what will happen when he meets a group of friends trying to save themselves from their own demons, each with a different story to tell.

Chapter 1

My name is Josh Ramsay; I'm a high school student in the eleventh grade. I am 5'9 with broad shoulders and lean, slender hips. My hair hangs in wheat-hued waves, framing my pale face. Gray-blue eyes stare out at the world with an often vacant expression, as though I were off in some other fantasy world. Plump dark pink lips stuck out like a sore thumb on my face, causing me to look like I'd just drank somebody's blood.

My family recently moved to a different area of Vancouver, BC. This is the first time I have ever moved and I heard from one of my dad's friends, that Magee Secondary School is really bad for things like drugs, sex, alcohol, weapons, and most of all, suicide.

I only had one friend in my previous school and his name was Andrew. I don't think I had very many friends because it was a catholic school where everyone was preppy and optimistic and that just is not me. I like to do things my way; break rules because they mean nothing to me. I like to live life. Andrew just so happened to be in the same class as me with the same untamed rebellion running through his veins just waiting to release and share it with the world.

I find that everything that happens to me and my family is my fault. For example, when i was eight, we went to Ontario to go to Canada's Wonderland, but once we got there, I ate a chilli dog and got sick. We then had to go straight back to the hotel, and didn't get to go back.

When Andrew and I were 12, we were playing baseball in the backyard and when i was up to bat, I hit the ball, it went over the house, hit my parents car, completely shattered the windshield and we were in serious debt at the time because one of the guys at dads music studio was just being an ass.

And now, we had to move because the catholic school didn't permit any tattoos, piercings, other than the earlobes for girls, or anything else like that. But, a few days ago I was expelled for getting my tongue pierced over the weekend, and there weren't any other schools in the area. My parents, my sisters and I all had to move because of a little hole in my tongue, filled with a sterling silver stud.

* * *

Today was my first day of what was said to be the "Living Hell" and it really didn't seem all too bad! Everyone was really nice, and I also got into all of the subjects I wanted! But what I really cared about was getting into band: this year, playing the saxophone, and on top of that I found myself in choir as well. There is only one other guy in choir, named Matt and we were placed side by side in the back row.

When the lunch bell rang, I gathered up my music and put away my instrument, silently walked out the room and down the white washed hallways, flooded with teenagers. When I got into the cafeteria there were all different tables with different looking people and I had absolutely no idea where I could sit. I was not going to sit at the table where most people were kissing, the nerd table, the football jocks, the girls, and then I saw Matt with a bunch of others around him and i wasn't really sure if him and I actually really made an acquaintance with him, but I went over anyway.

"Hey," I said, my voice soft and somewhat nervous, "is this seat taken?"

"Nope," Matt said with a grin, patting the seat beside him. I smiled a thanks, put my lunch tray on the cold, wooden table and slid onto the bench somewhat gracefully, relieved to had found a table where I would, for the moment anyway, fit it. Once I looked up I observed everyone around me carefully as Matt introduced them.

"This is Kiah" Kiah had straightened ebony shaded hair, thick black eyeliner over her sparkly hazel eyes and skin white as a ghost. She wore a black tank top with black wash skinny jeans. To add a burst of energy to her dark look, she had white stars in her ears, a white star necklace and a tongue piercing with a pink, green and blue rubber bulb. The way she smiled made me feel warm and welcome, just like my mother's did when I was younger.

"Ayley" Ayley had sleek black; the entire top layer dyed purple, with a black and pink toque, deep brown eyes with black eye makeup. She wore a green shirt over a black spaghetti strapped shirt and black wash skinnies. She had her left lower lip pierced with a ring. She tried to push her side bangs behind her ear but it fell back into place. She also had extremely pale skin. On her wrist, she had a black hollow heart drawn. It looked faded so it must've been Sharpie or something.

"Hi" she whispered shyly, and made a small smile.

"Emily" Emily had bleach blonde hair with fiery red/orange streaks, thin but noticeable eyeliner, and she has gleaming blue eyes. She had a red and white plaid shirt on with pure black skinnies. Her lips were plump with a ring going through the left side of her lower lip.

"Hi," she said confidently and shook my hand.

"Tyler" Tyler had a bright green hoodie on and faded blue skinny jeans with blue shoes. His dirty blonde hair hung over his face along with the glasses on this nose framing his face perfectly.

"Mitchell" Mitchell had brown hair with slashes of blonde throughout it. He wore a red and blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked the most simple at the table.

"Harry" Harry had dirty blonde/ brown hair and he had his nose pierced with a ring. He wore a blue shirt with words on it in graffiti font so i couldn't quite make out what it said, he also wore black wash skinny jeans.

"And I'm Matt. But you already knew that." he said quietly, slightly embarrassed. Matt had more colour in his face than any of the rest of us. He was actually very pink. He had deep brown wavy hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi," I responded to them all with a smile "I'm Josh."

"So, what brings you to this piece of shit school?" Emily asked me.

"I got expelled for this." And I stuck out my tongue, flashing the stud. All of the girls smiled at me, and chuckled slightly. I felt a bit accomplished right there, then ate some fries.

Matt looked at Ayley and Kiah's trays that had hardly anything on them. He gave them a look that pleaded them to eat something. He was worried about them and what they were doing.

After lunch, we all flooded the hallways going millions of different directions. The nerds were going to study hall, the jocks; football practice in the back, and random people would go to the side of the building to have a smoke or get a drug deal. I just followed the group I sat with. We just sat in the far end of the field and talked with often play fighting between Mitchell and Ayley, completely distorting my thoughts of her as being the shy, timid one.

The rest of the day was easy. I didn't get any homework which was good because I had to unpack my stuff. When school was over, I walked on the yellow/orange bus, took a seat at the back and waited for the rest. Ayley jumped up the steps like a little kid followed by Kiah and Tyler. Kiah sat next to me and Tyler and Ayley sat across the aisle.

"I didn't know you guys took this bus" I said.

"Yup! Where do you live?" Kiah asked.

"1712 Acadia Road." I answered, and sighed.

"Really?" Tyler piped up, "I live in 1702, Kiah lives in 1700 and Ayley lives in 1708. Speaking of you Ayley, where was your sister today?"

Ayley just shrugged her shoulders. "Katherine doesn't care about school or grades or any of that stuff. All she cares about is" she took a long pause before she spoke again. "Never mind. Her and Chelsea probably have different plans for the rest of the week." She looked out the window and none of us spoke for the rest of the ride home.

We all walked off the bus, said good bye and went the ways to our houses.

I walked up the stairs to the front door of the big, faded green house. I never thought I could be so happy to be home! Today was a good day but still terrifying.

I walked down the carpeted stairs slowly to my new bedroom. I had a basement suite, finished with carpet flooring, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and two separate rooms. The night before, I had already set up my bed, dresser and my small bookshelf in one of the separate rooms. I began to unpack the first box I saw.

In the box was all of my clothes. I hung up all of the shirts and pants and they came out mostly in the colors of blue, red and black. The occasional green, white and pink. Yes, pink. I then put all of my boxers and pajama pants in separate drawers of the dresser. I liked to keep all of my shoes in my room because my sister Sara has the same size feet as me and steals my shoes if they are anywhere else in the house. I took out two pairs of Ed Hardys, red converse sneakers, blue converse sneakers, black converse sneakers and a pair of white Nike's that I only used when I was desperate.

The next box was full of my personal items including all of my wall decorations, my stereo, CDs, iPod, my money and my cat's toys. I threw the colourful plastic mice covered with rough fuzz to the other side of the living room. Tux and Anenomie pounced from underneath the couch and attacked the mice, making me chuckle. I then set up the stereo on the bookshelf and put my CDs on a rack. Then I spent the next half hour decorating the entire place with pictures, shirts, posters, ticket stubs and all that good stuff.

The next three and final box's were full of my musical instruments. I took them to the other separate room which was sound proofed. I set up the drum-set, put my three guitars on their stands, my bass guitar on its stand, kept my trumpet, clarinet, bass clarinet, flute and my new saxophone in their cases and put the lighter ones on a shelf, and the heavier ones underneath it.

I went out to the living space of my room and moved the couch to a place of my satisfaction and turned on the television, flicking through channels, attempting to find something interesting to watch. I fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up the next morning, the TV was off, I had a blanket over me and my blue converse sneakers were gone.

Sara. She had this motherly sense about her but also a sisterly. She does something nice and then steals my shoes. She had already left so I couldn't stop her now. I didn't really care though, because I was going to wear a pair Ed Hardys anyway. On a side note, I did my regular morning routine and I was feeling refreshed and as ready as SpongeBob.


End file.
